


OCTOBBLE

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble Collection, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Halloween Costumes, Injury, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: October is a month full of challenges for artists and I decided to make my own list.For 31 days you will have a daily drabble that can be from soft to angst.





	1. I SAW THE TRUTH IN YOUR EYES

Yamaguchi was always with his head bowed to the ground, never raised it he was ashamed to show his face and that people laugh at his freckles. From a very young age he felt self-conscious about the thugs of the school until he met him, the only person who did not find those annoying spots on his cheeks ugly.

He was none other than Oikawa Tooru, the setter of Aoba Johsai. His first encounter was in a practice match. Just Yamaguchi began to polish his new weapon the serves are floating jump and when he saw the brunette make one his eyes shone.

At the end of the game he was somewhat scared to approach the major since he was accompanied by a stocky boy even though he did. When Oikawa saw him arrive, that seemed very brave on his part, he examined him from top to bottom before he could answer.

"Write me" Oikawa passed a note with his number to Yamaguchi.

He was quite perplexed behind him was a somewhat furious Kageyama who did not understand the situation of his elementary senpai.

Karasuno returned to his gym and Yamaguchi had fun writing with Oikawa although a small voice inside said he was playing with him, locked the phone and calmed his nervous breathing.

The days passed and finally Yamaguchi and Oikawa saw each other, as always the olive-haired man was with his face facing the ground. The brunette raised his chin.

"Why do you look at the floor?" This one, although Yamaguchi did not answer.

"Is it because of your freckles?" Oikawa kept asking.

Finally the child nodded and Oikawa went to open his hand on the cheek of the opponent and stroke the cheek with his thumb.

"Your cheeks are adorned by a large galaxy," he said.

Yamaguchi blushed, Oikawa was talking for hours about constellations and drawing them on her cheeks. He understood that it would be he who pampered his little mania, because he could see the gleam in the dark man's eyes, which only hid the truth of his words.


	2. I HAVE A WEIRD DREAM

In front of his eyes was a large forest to explore, it was hot and he supposed he would have to explore that area and there was nothing he liked less than exercise and heat. He felt a weight on his shoulders and under his gaze to see that he was wearing a white cape and in his right hand a wooden cane with a ball on the tip and on top of it a crow, all hand carved.

Without much encouragement he set out to walk a few meters away and met Hinata, dressed in medieval clothes and accompanied by a sword, he looked like the hero of an RPG, but it wasn't just him. He met other Shouyou teammates and even with people who only knew her with the poor description he gave her for her text messages and did not know why they all called him as "teacher."

He continued advancing in his dream and from one moment to another he found himself fighting against “the great king” or so his partner called him, he watched as magic came out of his cane, until next to that demon he saw a shadow that became known to him .

The shadow had the silhouette of Kuroo and it was shaken from the shoulders did not understand what happened until he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Kenma wake up we'll be late!"

The blond with blond wicks made a quick contact with his surroundings, he could find his console on the epic melody echoed in his head, he was just on the last level before facing the final boss.

Again it had happened, Kenma had fallen back prisoner of a game and that is why they would be late for class that day.


	3. DON’T FORGET

One more day he opened his golden eyes, one more day Tsukishima was among the same white walls that had been with him for about a year, one more day his gaze focused on his right forearm. Which was connected to a serum, was its diet.

He slid his gaze once more to his right wrist where a gold bracelet decorated it, every day he checked the engraving on it. “Don’t forget - 3 OCT”

He did not know why he had it, nor what it meant, directly or remembered that date and how every day that created impotence in his chest and his tears threatened to leave but he raised his chin meeting the same boy who visited him daily.

That boy had brown skin and he liked to call him a "pillow hairstyle" because once he saw how he was crushed sleeping, it seemed funny. His name was Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou.

I didn't know if it was a relative, a friend or something else because Tsukishima had lost his memory in an accident a year ago but what I did know is that with Kuroo next door I could discover what that date meant.

On October 3 of a year ago Kuroo and Tsukishima promised each other, that was the gift that Tetsurou gave him, that day the blond suffered the accident that would make him forget almost everything about him.


	4. TEARS

Hinata had been sent the infirmary, his boyfriend Kenma who was on the bench accompanied him.

The tears do not take in leaving on the part of the orange-haired.

"Kozume" he said while blowing his nose.

"Quiet Shouyou" calmed his partner by stroking his back.

"I lost again, Kozume..."

The couple remained silent until they reached the infirmary. Kenma helped his partner lay on the stretcher and from his selection jacket he took out his tablet.

"This will help you be better, Shouyou"

Hinata excitedly hugged her partner's torso choosing one of her tears on the shirt of the team.

"You saved me again"

"I know you Shouyou"

Hinata raised her face and gave her a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of me"

Kenma stroked the hair of his partner calming him until he fell asleep. He understood his frustration was not the first time that Shouyou had to leave the court for getting sick. His concentration was immense.

He honestly enjoyed watching his partner fly but he also had to watch over his health and that could be at that time he knew that he was not going to be called to the court while Kageyama was in the national team.

Years ago he was able to throw some balls for his partner during the camps but even in no official match he had been able to throw a ball, given his forehead under the promise that he would do so in the next game and both would be in optimal conditions for it.

He left the orange-haired stretched once he had calmed down and the nurses took care of him. Kenma took the tablet and watched the game for him, then he would explain everything that happened.


	5. DEAR DIARY

She picked up his things in his backpack and ran to the train station. Yaichi had stayed with Kiyoko-san since they would take the bullet train to go to Tokyo, they had stayed with the rest of the managers.

From the camp they exchanged numbers and made a group to write and that day they would go out to visit the capital. Hitoka who did not usually go out was excited and at the same time nervous, she was with the most beautiful senpai in all of Karasuno and she was afraid that they would be harassed in Tokyo so she pulled her fists and began to look badly around her.

"Hitoka-chan you start to look like Nishinoya and Tanaka" Shimizu laughed 

"Excuse me!!"

Once the blonde calmed down they checked the tickets and got on the train, they were talking and relaxing and when they arrived at the station the other girls greeted them, their first stop would be a cafeteria to try some parfaits.

When they arrived Yaichi took out his sketchbook with the influence of his mother usually used to take some to draw an idea but when he opened it he found that it was his diary and a slight noise came from his lips.

"What's up?" They all looked toward the freshman.

"I brought my diary by mistake ... look here I talk about training camp when Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun fought"

"You had a very bad time" commented the glasses. “If you feel better, my diary is the team's notes and qualities of each player”

“Typical of Shimizu” They commented on the rest, they saw her as a very dedicated girl.

"Well, Yuki's is whole food" Kaori commented.

They all laughed and shared what their diaries were like, after lunch they made their way to karaoke and there they walked all afternoon singing and talking about their respective teams.


	6. LOST IN THE FOREST

Tsukishima in his final degree work had been sent with his classmates to an entire archaeological expedition and that the blond's specialty was paleontology.

Kei was not to get excited or to be nervous but that was different, he had the opportunity to discover something new and if it was about dinosaurs he would still be happier. As soon as the first sunbeams crossed his tent he got ready and left, but not before notifying his teachers and classmates.

He adjusted his backpack well on his shoulders and the first thing he wanted to do was find around a river or a lake but in front of his eyes he only found a forest that was quite lush, he didn't know where it would take him but he decided to enter.

His strategy not to get lost was to leave approximately one mark on a tree every meter.

He was already taking a long walk until he heard a noise around him, he thought it would be one of his companions so he didn't worry until he was attacked from nowhere.

I was on the floor in a matter of seconds. How had that happened? and most importantly who had done it?

He opened his eyes and found what he could identify as an indigenous struggling with him, he spoke but did not understand his language, he could understand that he was angry as he had entered his territory.

Tsukishima was not a stocky boy but he was intelligent, from his backpack he took out a banana and opened it by offering it to the native. In the few minutes that they had together he could draw a slight conclusion that boy would have to be two years older than the minimum. He was brown, had beautiful eyes and a slender body, with that last thought he blushed.

The Indian took that piece of fruit, recognized it and remembered when he liked it so he quietly separated himself from the blond and opened it to eat it.

The blond instead of running away stayed by his side, looked at him and raised his hand very carefully to caress his hair. The indigenous was left enjoying that caress and Tsukishima was moved by that.

The brunette finished eating and excitedly took the blond's hand and almost dragged him to his village. Tsukishima felt dizzy but even more worried, he was not marking any trees, he hoped to know how to return.

When the indigenous stopped the blond could see their camp, he felt they were around the Stone Age. That was really amazing, I look at the sky and try to deduce the time of day he was in, when he saw that it was not past 12 he decided that he would stay all day to teach them new things that town.

The natives were surprised under the spells of the blond, they truly believed he was a god, they all screamed and jumped around him. At that moment Tsukishima decided that he would return to the village every day to teach them something new.


	7. CAMPFIRE

In the private academy of Fukurodani they were preparing for the cultural week where they would open the door to the public. Each class would prepare a special activity and end up with a campfire on Friday evening.

While the different courses and clubs prepared their activities a rumor escaped from each other. "If you confess to your love during the fire you will go out forever and be happy." That rumor reached the girls of the volleyball club and from there to the ace of the team.

When Bokuto heard it, he got excited, maybe the campfire was his chance.

As usual, the two-colored hair did not have good ideas went to review his plan with his class partner Konoha.

"Ne Konoha, do you think I should testify during the campfire?"

"As long as the answer doesn't depress you ..."

Bokuto felt that he was short of breath. He was right, he liked Akaashi but there was no indication that it was mutual, so his emo mode soon appeared.

"But maybe you're lucky" Konoha soon read the thoughts of his friend.

“You're right, I'm great!!” Bokuto laughed exaggeratedly.

Konoha sighed slightly and energetic Bokuto leapt to the training ground.

The weeks were running and the halls of the academy were filled with decorations and students carrying things up and down, finally everything was ready for the grand opening. Bokuto's class would make a brown maid and there was the two-colored hair with a tuxedo that was attached to the body and half an academy behind him.

Bokuto was looking for Akaashi's class, they made a haunted house, the boy was wearing makeup like a zombie and wearing a police suit. When they met the ace was the first to speak.

"What are your turns Akaasheee?"

They exchanged their schedules and when the ace saw one in which they agreed free he decided to take El Paso.

"Well I'll come looking for you at this time to take a walk through the different classes, I don't accept a no"

Akaashi could not answer since the elder left him with the word in his mouth, a slight smile came from his lips.

The hours passed and Bokuto went to pick up Akaashi, after visiting the different classes and food stalls came the time of the campfire.

"Akaashi... do you have someone to accompany you?" Asked the ace

"No" The setter answered simply

"Do you mind if I steal a little more time?"

The minor denied, the truth was the company of the opposite was nice.

Slowly they went to the schoolyard where, by public address system, which closed the day and thanked them for the well done work, they also mentioned that they enjoyed the last activity of the day.

Around the players a different atmosphere was created, there where someone looked at the golden-eyed person was someone declaring another person, I dedicate a look to the child who ate an onigiri and a thick drink.

"‘ Kaaasheeee !! "

His intensity in that scream caused the aforementioned to choke a little, I look at him waiting for a coherence in what he did.

"This ... we have been two years and you have been my partner ... and now I will leave and you know I will miss you and there is something I do not want to regret about those three years"

The child looked strangely at the ace, still did not understand where he was going.

“‘ Kasheee ... I like you and I want to leave Fukurodani being your partner !!

Luckily, Akaashi stopped eating his onigiri because if he hadn't choked back. The child takes a few more seconds to react and when I fall into the weight of the words of the major blush.

Akaashi had been in love with Bokuto since before he started his first year and now he had declared his chest swelled with joy. On the contrary, Bokuto was custard, he already wanted an answer from Akaashi or he would soon become depressed.

The brunette smiled a few times, but that smile, even if it was short, made Bokuto's golden eyes shine.

“I also want to be your Bokuto-san partner”

The elder's shout of emotion could be compared as a noise similar to that of a surprised owl, which made Akaashi laugh. His laugh was stopped by Bokuto's lips on his, it took a few seconds but he reacted by following his kiss.

Some team mates were close to them and when they saw them they celebrated, they all knew of their mutual attraction except them, they hoped the rumor of the campfire was true because they expected that duo to be eternal.


	8. MISTRUST

Tsukishima Kei had a hero, his older brother Tsukishima Akiteru. His brother was the best volleyball player of his elementary school, that made the youngest of the Tsukishima interested in the sport practiced by the eldest of them.

Kei went to see his brother's last game, all his ears heard was winged to his brother and he couldn't feel more proud. Akiteru scored a bit and the Ebro sent a signal to his little brother who was returned by this.

Akiteru's team won and that night they had dinner outside to celebrate it, during dinner Kei took the opportunity to know which high school the major would go to.

“To Karasuno, without a doubt, it is a high school I knew quite well for reaching the nationals and for their coach”

Kei was excited and applauded his brother for entering that school.

The boy began to play volleyball in his primary school and he saw his brother arrive late after afternoon. At first this helped him to practice and enjoyed but one day everything changed. Akiteru was becoming more tired than usual and Kei would discover the reason for that.

The next day when I arrive at school, I speak with his friend Yamaguchi.

"Would you accompany me to see the Karasuno?"

Yamaguchi nodded and another companion intruded commenting that his brother also played and that there was no Tsukishima on the court. That was the first arrow that stuck in the heart of the younger brother.

The second fell like a bucket of cold water on him when he arrived at the gym he did not see his brother on the court and the third felt like a sword slicing his neck when he looked up and found Akiteru cheering from the stands.

"Pathetic..."

That really didn't go to his brother, if not to himself. He had crowned his brother as a hero but he could no longer fly and lied to him because he knew he could do it, however he did not, wasting his last two years of high school cheering from the stands.

Since that day the brothers separated, Kei put all kinds of barriers and change. He was no longer smiling, he was a person who distrusted others. A shell was created that would be difficult to be open.


	9. CHANGE

Until one day Kei's breastplate was opened.

Everything happened during the training camps in Tokyo, he met the Fukurōdani senpais along with the Nekoma captain who dragged him to that gym. To the gym 3. Kuroo used the best weapon against the blond, the provocation.

Tsukishima as soon as she saw the opportunity to flee from that forced practice, I take it. He fled from her for a couple of days until his friend Yamaguchi came to him running, short of breath and shouting that nickname.

“TSUKKIIII!!”

After conversing with the freckled one, Tsukishima felt pathetic, his friend had become an incredible person and he still didn't understand anything.

Surprising those of the third gymnasium showed its presence, since Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi were part of one of the best schools asked their doubts about them. The ace of Fukurodani sentenced a curse on him.

"There will be a day when you have your moment and you will fall in love with volleyball."

Tsukishima was a skeptical person and didn't think that was going to happen but he did it when he stopped Shiratorizawa's ace in the finals. He was not an intense person but there he was on the court shouting for a point.

When his companions went to congratulate him, he was composed and did not happen.

That was only the first step in the evolution of Tsukishima Kei. He had started volleyball out of admiration for his older brother and now he could really enjoy that sport


	10. SCENT

Kuroo slowly separated his hands from the pillows he pressed against his head to comb his hair and looked at the figure next to him.

He had had this person countless times at his side and yet he always discovered something new.

White and smooth skin. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Long eyelashes that he couldn't observe normally since Tsukki wore glasses.

With affection he passed one of his hands over the head of the opponent and stroked it with a smile, his hair was silky and smelled strawberries.

He slipped his hand from his hair to his cheek and watched his partner's lips. Kei's lips were thin and pink but that morning more. Blushing he remembered the intense kisses that were being given during the night.

His hand continued traveling through Kei's body and slipped his hand from the cheek to the neck. Red marks may be discovered on Kei’s skin. The brunette smiled, he couldn't help leaving his mark under the blond's skin.

He buried his nose in his partner's neck. Last night they had merged with each other because of jealousy and there was still a slight fragrance.

Kei was already attractive but during his zeal the smell of strawberries became the sweetest thing he had ever smelled and was carried away by his instincts.

That day Tsukki would wake up with a slightly more frown than usual and surely his tone would be more apathetic than any other.

Leaving his trance, he left his side of the bed, taking his pants and stroking his stomach to leave the room and prepare a nice lunch of apology to the blond. Which would include a tea and a slice of shortcake.


	11. APPLE PIE

Hinata and Kenma were going to make their first anniversary as a couple. The orange-haired would visit his boyfriend in Tokyo over the weekend.

Hinata learned from they different dates to coffee shops that her boyfriend loved apple pie and wanted to prepare one for her own hands but there was a problem, he did not know how to cook, hopefully he managed with the rice cooker.

Desperate he went to his senpai Sugawara, he had always been reliable and endured his few knowledge, not like others. He recalled that the elder had begun to study pastry, so it didn't take long to type an SMS to the setter.

In a few hours he received a reply message where he agreed to help him.

Hinata soon jumped for joy throughout the house earning a scolding from her mother. He stretched and set to work cleaning to have everything tidy for the arrival of Sugawara.

The orange-haired ask his mother what is needed to make an apple pie and with a bag and his savings went to the super market to buy it. When he returned home he hurried to keep everything in its place and ordered.

Hinata began to walk around the kitchen looking at the clock on the clock so much, finally the bell rang and Hinata ran to the door to receive him. Sugawara looked as cheerful as ever.

Sugawara entered the house knowing the family of the orange-haired and after a tour of the house they entered to the kitchen. The setter was gradually giving the opposite directions. After a couple of failed pies, the third came out perfect.

"Very well" congratule the elder to Hinata stroking her hair with love

"Thank you very much Sugawara-san, I hope Kenma enjoys it"

Sugawara gave him a slight smile.

"You will tell me"

After the setter explained to him how he should keep and transport it for not suffer any problems. He would know if something happened to that apple pie, Hinata had put a lot of effort into it. With a smile, the orange-haired dismissed his senpai and did what he had advised.

He left his things ready for the trip and prepared to go to sleep, his nerves were such that he spent the night circling on the bed and shouting on his pillow. He woke up jumping from his bed and ran to the shower.

After taking a shower, getting ready and having breakfast, he took his pertinence, thus removing the apple pie from the refrigerator, carrying it in his hand throughout the journey. He sat on the bullet train waiting for those 3 hours to arrive and hug his boyfriend.

He wanted to see Kenma's surprise face when he knew that his favorite dessert had been prepared by his own hands.


	12. LAUNDRY

In the Tsukishima house there was a homework schedule and the older brother had to do laundry that weekend.

He take the laundry basket, separate it by colors but something catches his attention. He opened those briefs, he knew his younger brother's obsession with dinosaurs, but since when did their underwear have them in? Without giving more importance he put them in that batch to wash.

After the clothes came out he hung up and put the next washing machine. After a couple of hours of waiting he was able to pick up the first washing machine and hung the second one. He separate the clothes into three parts: What belonged to his mother, his and Kei's. He put it in the basket to give to each one.

He pass through Kei's room and knock on the door since he had a visitor. Once Kei gave way to the room he gave the clothes and a scream came from Kageyama's lips.

“You told me that you would never wear them, because you were ashamed!”

Kei's cheeks looked like red tomatoes, Akiteru left the room leaving the couple alone.

"But what would be the point of your gift?"

Kageyama soon blushed, because if those briefs were one of the first gifts the setter gave the central blocker.

Everything happened when Tsukishima agreed to help the opposite with the duties of biology. Kageyama had been educated to return favors and his first idea was to help the blond improve in volleyball but Tsukishima had not yet forgotten the pain of being betrayed by his older brother.

The second option of the setter was to go to Yamaguchi, he advised him to buy something that was not too obvious and that he could use along the track that Tsukishima liked dinosaurs. So along with a stuffed dinosaur, he took that underwear to the blocker.

Tsukishima's first reaction was to throw that at Kageyama, it seemed embarrassing to bring him that but little by little his relationship grew closer and that led the blocker to use that gift to make him happy, although he never told him until that moment which was discovered by his older brother.


	13. KISS CAM

The male volleyball team of the Fukurōdani academy watched from the stands the orange court where the matches were played that would decide who would be their next opponent. In the intermediate between set and set the activity of the Kiss cam was done to allow enough time for the teams to rest and change their side of the court.

Bokuto fixed his gaze on the screen and saw that it moved to his side of the stands, the chest of the team's ace vibrated with emotion, he just thought he could focus on him and Akaashi. Since he and the setter became the best duo on the team, he began to feel that Akaashi was more than a team mate for him.

Bokuto was afraid, afraid of being rejected by the person he was attracted to. Akaashi was very quiet and shy and although they had been playing together for two years, he never knew what he might be thinking.

The camera stopped between Akaashi and Yukie, a cry similar to that of a furby came from his lips when he saw that. The manager and the team knew that the simpleton of his captain liked the setter so in that situation Yukie did not know how to act.

But at least the redhead expected Bokuto was taking the lapels of Akaashi's jacket and making him look directly at him to slowly leave a kiss on his lips. The setter did not know where he was, but that situation reminded him of a fanfic.

When the ace parted, he did it with his head down. He expected Akaashi to quarrel at him because of that madness but instead he felt the setter's soft hand on his hair giving him a caress. Bokuto immediately raised his face to see Akaashi slightly flushed.

“What was that Bokuto-san? the setter ask.

"A kiss" The ace replied

"Why? It was Akaashi's next question.

"You important to me" Bokuto replied.

A thin smile formed on Akaashi's lips, he would never have expected to be reciprocated by Bokuto, the motive of the setter to enter Fukurōdani was the person who had his eyes in front of him, which was confessing his feelings.

Bokuto's lips were caught by Akaashi's, returning that kiss.

"You are important to me too"

Bokuto's shout of surprise made the laugh explode on the team.


	14. I’LL CARRY YOU

After two weeks training the Karasuno glasses boy it was enough influence for Kuroo to worry about his progress that he was now together with Bokuto and Akaashi on a train in the direction of Miyagi to watch the final of the spring tournament.

They arrived at the stadium, showed their tickets and climbed into the stands. They had arrived in time to see the start of the final match. Karasuno faced the unbeatable Shiratorizawa High School, it would be the first meeting of the crows in a set of five.

The game was going normally and the blond was having excellent touches on his blocks. Tsukishima had been thinking of a strategy against Ace Ushijima and was disturbing the team's setter in search of a hole.

Until the time came, in slow motion he could see the perfect way to defeat the opposite. He moved his hands blocking the ball and he fell down scoring one more point for Karasuno.

Tsukishima being a calm and rational person, the scream that came from his lips surprised him and brought a funny smile to the Nekoma captain. At that point the match felt a real fight which cooled when the referee scored somewhat towards Shiratorizawa when Tsukishima had blocked him, but something was wrong.

The nerves settled in Kuroo's chest causing him to leave his seat and out to the hallways leading to the entrance of the court. There he saw the blond accompanied by the manager and one more boy, his thoughts were cut when Tsukki named him.

"What are you doing here, Kuroo-san?"

The aforementioned raised his head and quickly took his wrist.

"Come on, we have to go to the infirmary"

"You don't even know where it is" Tsukki claimed.

"For that there are signs"

Kei excused himself from his brother by signaling him with his free hand while being dragged by Kuroo. Shimizu nodded to Akiteru and followed the middle blockers to the infirmary.


	15. SWEET DREAMS, HONEY

Akaashi, like every afternoon after finishing his work, loosened his tie, bought a bag of sweets and visited his little girl in the hospital, the brunette was a businessman and single father. His daughter is not more than 3 years old and has been admitted since half since they are looking for the solution to a disease that arose.

When the first thing he did was to kiss her on the forehead and then give the bag to his daughter, who received it with a sparkle in her eyes. Akaashi sat in the chair next to her stretcher and took her hand to talk about how the day had gone.

The nurse arrived with dinner for the little girl and next to her daughter's pediatrician Bokuto Koutaro, who asked him to speak after her daughter had dinner. Akaashi swallowed thickly, he didn't like the tone the doctor used but he took a breath and forced himself to get a smile to give his little girl dinner.

When she finish, He clothe her and kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey" Akaashi muttered to quietly leave the room.

He looking for a nurse to ask about Bokuto and she took him to his contempt, Akaashi thanked. Three seconds later he knocked on that door.

"Go ahead" He hear what they said from the other side.

Akaashi entered and found Bokuto buried among papers.

"Bokuto-san"

Bokuto raised his face and when he saw the brunette a smile positioned himself on his lips. Akaashi's company always improved his mood. Bokuto made him sit in the chair in front of his desk and gave the news to the brunette.

Akaashi's eyes widened when he heard the good news the doctor was giving him. Quickly the brunette took Bokuto's hands and waved them vigorously.

"Thank you!"

Bokuto could not help smiling, he finally saw that poor single father happy. The golden-eyed man was a few minutes in silence. He had passed the whole process with the Akaashi, had grown fond of the little girl and what to say about Akaashi himself. He had it lost in his thoughts.

"Akaashi ...."

The brunette looked at him and let go of his blushing hands, apologizing abruptly and that made the doctor laugh.

"Do not worry"

After that sentence Akaashi relaxed.

“Akaashi, I would like to see each other out of here. It is not in my rules to go out with patients that is why ... ”

Bokuto gave him his contact card.

"I ask you to call me"

Akaashi blushed taking the card, nodding quickly.  
For the brunette it was a relief that Bokuto still wanted to contact him, he had adapted so much to his presence that he felt he could not live without him.

Bokuto got up from his chair and stood next to the brunette, stroking his hair and leaving a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi blushed and hugged him at that moment he felt that the clock that had stopped when his separation happened was moving at last.


	16. I LOVE YOU, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT

Soulmates, two people connected by their souls, sharing their lives without even knowing each other. They can interact through dreams, flashbacks, transmitting their pain, etc. Having a soulmate is having the key that opens your heart and that's how it was for Kuroo.

He recognized him during training matches, as he watched him train a flashback of the blond came to his mind. He remembered how ecstatic he was when he saw that his partner also took volleyball seriously, he also remembered how much his chest hurt when he stopped struggling and that memory of wanting to make him love him again as he was reinstalled in his chest .

When the session finished, Kuroo approached him and invited him to train.

"Megane-kun!!"

Tsukishima turned and when he saw the owner of his dreams put a face that was very strange in him, he was flushed.

"I'm Tsukishima Kei, you should learn my name since you know the rest of me."

A smile came from Kuroo's lips. He don't think that in person the blond had such a strong character.

“Mine, Kuroo Tetsurou, memorize it with the rest of the things”

Tsukishima also found that the brunette was quite different from how he imagined it and that he liked it more.

"Sorry if I ask you again, I'll forget it like the rest"

That phrase was direct to his pride even though Kuroo would continue with his idea of training with the blond, his hint game continued in such a way that Tsukishima just gave in to training with him, Akaashi and Bokuto.

They were training until exhaustion came upon them, they had been left alone lying on the hill outside the gym.

"Tsukki, even if you blame yourself, I will help you"

Tsukishima looked at him surprised and then gave him a smile, his heart was beating fast at his side, he felt loved, protected and it was something warm and new for him with a new feeling of love. I loved Kuroo and hoped he would share that feeling too.


	17. WELCOME HOME

Classes would start in a week and Tsukishima would move that same weekend to Tokyo where he would share an apartment with Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo. His friendship with that trio was strengthened after the camps so much as to get to the point of living together.

Tsukishima had spent the last weeks packing and deciding that it would be useful or not in his new university life. On the other hand, Akaashi was being dragged by the illusion of Bokuto and Kuroo with celebrating a welcome surprise party. The setter had lost count of how many times he had said that Tsukki would not like that.

Bokuto and Kuroo wanted to have a big party, at least Akaashi could feel satisfied that he had managed to do something simple so Tsukishima didn't feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave the house the first night.

Finally Saturday morning came, Tsukki finished giving his belongings to the moving company that would take his things to his new home while his mother repeated to take care and call whenever he wanted.

Kei hugged his mother and brother saying goodbye to them, took his bag and went to the Miyagi train station and take the bullet train. In three hours he arrived in Tokyo, through the window he saw Akaashi and greeted him with a hug.

Akaashi was in charge of distracting the blond and he did so, he took Tsukishima to different coffee shops and even went to visit a museum while in the house Kuroo and Bokuto finished the last details for the welcome.

A message reached Akaashi's cell phone and boldly took the blond to the house, let him open the door and a bunch of streamers jumped over his head. Surprised Tsukki blinked several times and when he saw the guilty, he didn't miss, he laughed and hugged them both.

"Thank you"

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other and shouted happily to see Tsukki's reaction, Akaashi sighed that his partner and Kuroo would get on his head but for one day he could support him, just for his friend Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was really excited by the surprise, he knew he was a cold and difficult person and it was hard for him to make friends and being greeted with such a warm surprise made him feel that he had changed a little.


	18. YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE LIKE THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALERT: Smol mention NSFW content and HQ!!manga spoilers

Their eyes clashed throughout the game, it was a struggle between the middle blockers. Tsukishima and Suna pushed each other with their words and actions. Suna considered Tsukishima interesting but not enough to overcome him until the blonde surprised him, a smile positioned on the brunette's lips.

The match ended with the victory of Karasuno, after forming and thanking for the match, the first to leave the field was Tsukishima and Suna continued to surprise him from behind when he was on the walkers.

"Hey, you"

Tsukishima turned around and looked surprised, he hadn't had enough to bother him on the court that was now behind him, a snap came from his lips.

Suna approached and locked Tsukishima against the lockers, Tsukishima put a sly smile on his lips, if he was looking for a fight he would have it.

"Aren't you too short to try to lock me like this?"

It was the first attack of the glasses.

That annoyed Suna and he slipped his hand under the blond's shirt stroking his torso, Tsukishima bit his lip to not satisfy his attacker, he tried to throw him back but he couldn't.

Suna was stroking Tsukishima to his liking and the blond held on without blinking the attacks. As if they were chess plays, who loosened up was going to lose but when Suna had the way he wanted Tsukishima, he separated from him and looked at him with a smile on his lips.

"I hope you do not forget me"

He separated from those lockers and left the blond alone, Tsukishima waited for the opponent to leave, letting his hot breath go and sitting slightly on the lockers. There was nothing more to bother him than what the brunette had just done, it would surely return that one.


	19. WHAT ABOUT US?

Yamaguchi noticed him when he saved him from bullies at school. That tall boy was his prince with a silver armor. He followed him to thank him for his detail, the megane took him to the gym where different clubs practiced.

The freckled took strength to thank him but the megane did not even remember him. Yamaguchi guessed it if when the blond save him, he call him pathetic. But he would not give up and look for something that would call his attention to the blond and talk about his shoes and that's how Yamaguchi joined the volleyball team.

Thanks to that they got closer, until maintaining a solid friendship. One day in class Tsukki proposed to go to see the last game of his brother Akiteru, the freckler soon responded positively, but someone in class interrupted them mentioning that he had not heard any Tsukishima in the lineup. Tsukishima faced that fellow saying they would solve that on the court.

The moment of the game arrived and as they said Akiteru was not on the court, Tsukki looked up and found his brother in the stands.

"Pathetic"

Tsukki used that word again. They did not speak for a few days, when they returned to discuss the exams towards the high school they were going to fall. Yamaguchi discovered that Tsukishima would go to a high school where there were no sports teams.

"Yamaguchi, what high school will you go to?"

"To Karasuno"

A disinterested signal peeked over the blond and Tadashi angrily took him by the lapel of his shirt, he was furious, he still wanted to play with him and go to the nationals together. For the first time he raised his voice, the blond stroked his hair.

"Good luck"

The freckled tube to release him because he had caught him off guard.

Their paths separated and that was Yamaguchi's first day at Karasuno High School, as he watched the senpais play a little he thought: “What could I have done for Tsukki? Could it have helped him better?”

All his thoughts dissipated when the team captain yelled at him and he had to run on the court. He supposed that he couldn't do anything to him anymore, that what he had dreamed of, would remain only in that, a dream.

In a small part of Tadashi's heart he always believed that Tsukki was lying and that they would end up together on the same team as his brother but it wasn't.


	20. IS THAT MY SHIRT?

Tsukishima woke up in bed next to his boyfriend. Kei was always happy to find him in the same position. Looking at the pillow and squeezing them with both hands to his hair, with a sly smile he took a photo. One more to his sleeping Kuroo album.

He left his cell phone on the bedside table taking his glasses and getting out of bed, as his nights had always been intense, it was noted that during the week they missed each other. He put on the first shirt he found on the floor regardless of which one it was and went to the kitchen.

Kuroo lived in the university residence and was allowed to bring his partner, so usually when Kei stayed the one who prepared breakfast was him. The blond was a light sleeper, but the brunette could sleep soundly.

When Kuroo woke up the smell of coffee came to his room, not seeing Kei by his side understood that her boyfriend was making breakfast, that made him look forward to jumping out of bed, Kei's food was the best.

He arrived at the kitchen yawning and when he saw the blond he was wearing his shirt, a cry of surprise came from his lips.

"What's up Tetsu-san?"

Despite taking more than a year, Kei had not yet removed the suffixes, but only made him look more tender.

"What are you wearing, is it my shirt?" Kuroo still didn't leave his astonishment.

"Question or affirmation?"

"Both"

Tsukki smiled and Kuroo felt that he could not melt anymore, hurried to hug him and spread barios kisses on his face, he was scolded by Kei but he did not care, his partner was wearing his shirt and could not look better.

It did not take long to take out the phone to take a picture of the moment, when he checked it Kei came out of the nose and blushed, Kuroo left a kiss on the screen of the mobile.

“If you want a kiss you can give it to me, you don't have to give it to a screen”

That comment of the blond stoked much more energy from Kuroo, which again hugged and kissed his partner.


	21. MY EYES HURT...WHY I CAN’T SEE?

In the fourteenth century, Prince Kei Tsukishima led the unexplored lands of Migayi, with his faithful assistant Tadashi Yamaguchi, the freckled man doing everything for Kei. The prince spent a strong character and almost always ended up screaming at him to leave him, who was not invalid. Everyone in the castle knew that the prince could not see.

People who said they were specialized in helping the blond always arrived from all over the region, but none worked. Until an Engineer came to her, the famous Kuroo Tetsurou claimed to have the solution.

Kei was tired of being lied to and subjected to infinite tests to finally take one disappointment after another, he had assumed that he would never see a starry night in his life.

With bored attitude he attended to that man, but he caught his attention when he placed an object on the table in his room that he did not know how to name. Kuroo explained that they were glasses, maybe they were not the ones he needed because each one needed a different one.

Kuroo compared that article with a piece of clothing so that the young prince would easily understand what he was talking about.

Kei didn't believe too much on the contrary, he thought it was just empty words. The frowned blond stretched his hands carefully to the table, at least they were close to see how they were.

The blond hear how Kuroo explained how he should wear them, he listened and when he approached them he began to see something sharper. The first thing he saw was the proud face of that engineer, he had a smile painted from ear to ear.

"You hoped it wouldn't work right?"

It was the question that Kuroo launched, he also had that difficult character that characterized the prince. But what is not expected is that the proud boy who just wanted to do things for himself began to cry in front of his person.

Kuroo got up from his seat and tried to do something for the prince, when he was hugging him by his hips.

That tender act on the part of the blond made Kuroo stay totally pledged by him and more when he asked him to go for a walk in the gardens together. Without hesitation I accept, offering his arm to hang on it.

With a smile, Kei accepted that arm and they left the room, dying to see what it was that he had not been able to do before.


	22. I HAD A DREAM WHERE I KILLED YOU

Kageyama Tobio is one of the commanders of the troops of soldiers of the great king, Oikawa Tooru.

Kageyama admired his commander, wanted to be like him, his problem could not match his skills with others and he ended up gaining the hatred of his companions.

Oikawa saw behind his shadow an opponent of someone who could lower him from his throne. The voices around him spoke badly about the person who bothered him. It was time to call him to go see him.

Kageyama arrived at the throne room, where Oikawa watched over his shoulders. Kageyama showed his respect for the great king by digging his knee into the ground. The next words of the great king surprised him.

"You are out of these troops, Tobio-chan"

Kageyama looked up, looking for a joke but no, Oikawa quickly activated his magic by planting him somewhere remote from the earth. He saw his clothes, now he did not wear the suit that belonged to the disciples of the great king, if he did not wear hero clothes and carried a bow.

The brunette, remove a little dust from his clothes and seek to find civilization. He get to find a town, which began to investigate.

The following scenes happened as flashbacks, it was seen in different situations. He found other heroes, fought with different old Kageyama teammates and finally with an orange-haired boy he was fighting Oikawa. The last thing he saw was how an arrow stuck in one of his eyes.

Kageyama jumped out of his futon, had regular breathing and looked around. He was still in training camp with his team, the Kitagawa Daiichi, sighed calmly to see that everything had been a dream.

Because Kageyama, apart from admiring Oikawa, had also fallen in love with him.


	23. WE’RE IN PUBLIC, YOU KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MILD NSFW CONTENT

Tsukishima hated places where crowds of people were common, for example trains. Since he had started dating Kuroo it was more common to use it and he always ends up complaining about it during his dates.

One day the brunette prepared a date for Tsukishima which included taking the train, a smile painted on his lips. After picking up the blond from Saitama bus station. They took the train, the direction they were heading to was one where there used to be many people.

Kuroo could see Tsukki's frown even before taking that train, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Do not get like this as soon as you start, I have also thought of a surprise”

Kuroo could read a big question in his partner. Tsukki, a thick drink, did not know that he had planned to be better, but he was mentally preparing for the worst.

When Tsukki's back entered to the wagon, he was leaning against the door and Kuroo on his forehead. The brunette took the opportunity to put his hands on the hip of the blond and approached his ear.

"Do not worry"

Tsukki blushed, suddenly noticed Kuroo's knee breaking through, spreading his legs and reaching to touch his pants.

A great shout came from Tsukki's lips accompanied by a blush from him, his stuttering was really adorable for Kuroo. The blond was more worried about being in public and being discovered than feeling overwhelmed by the agglomeration.

A few stops after Kuroo broke up, Tsukki was so lost in thought that he didn't realize when his partner led him to the outskirts of the wagon.

"See, you didn't have a bad time"

That phrase filled Tsukki's patience which, still blushing, began to complain to his boyfriend about why it was indecent. Kuroo was holding his stomach laughing, he had never really seen his partner so angry.

Tsukishima had a new reason to hate trains and was future attacks by his partner in this.


	24. YOU ARE ACTUALLY A DEMON

Kei liked to visit his father's particle library before going to sleep. That night he took a fantasy book, looked at the description which was indescribable since they used an invented language. Intrigued try to read aloud, nothing happened. Kei sigh calmly, he didn't believe in legends but didn't doubt them either.

He arrived at his room and before stretching he kissed his boyfriend and moved to the other side of that bed to stretch. He knew that afternoon Tetsurou had practice and was been more tired cause the trip so Kei decided to postpone the reading when the brunette would be awake.

The night passed quietly for the couple. The first one to wake up since he was closer to the window was Kei. He opened his eyes and scratched them with his fists, turned on his side to observe Tetsurou and was horrified by the image.

The pillows that Tetsurou used were broken because of the horns that had grown, a scream came from the lips of the blond who woke up.

"Tsukki, what's up?" The brunette still sleepy.

It took Kei a few minutes to react, his tears poked out and he started cleaning them with his fists.

"I ... I'm sorry"

Tetsurou didn't understand what was happening, so he asks.

"Why do you apologize?"

“Yesterday, I read the description of a book and turned you into a demon!!”

Tetsurou was more puzzled than before. As he settled in bed and notice those horns. He had touched one with his right hand. A noise of surprise was heard from his lips.

"Listen Kei"

The blond looked at his partner, had managed to calm down a bit, but still had a red face.

"You don't have to worry"

"Really?" Kei asked incredulously.

"Yes, because ..." A funny smile painted on Tetsurou's lips.

"...they are fake"

Tetsurou dind’t finish the sentence cause was already receiving a blow with the pillow of his partner.

"I hate you!!"

Kei, was really angry, he was not talking to him all day. Tetsurou began to regret late afternoon but then the blond spoke to him.

“Next time I will be serious and send you to hell”

Tetsurou can't help laughing, Kei was really cute.


	25. YOU WON’T LIKE THE TRUTH

During the first week of the practice camp Akaashi managed to get to know Tsukishima so much. In that week he explained to Tsukishima more things about himself than any teammate on his team.

Akaashi explained to Tsukishima that he was constantly being attacked by Bokuto, as the blond had been able to observe. The ace of Fukurodani kept following the setter wherever he went. Akaashi was so desperate he came to ask him for the last favor he thought he would say.

“Tsukishima, would you go out with me until things calmed down? I would not be serious ”

Akaashi in the short period he had passed with the blond had learned that Tsukishima wasn’t appreciate love relationships.

Tsukishima after meditating a few seconds he responded.

"It will only be until he calms down, right?"

With that answer Akaashi thanked the blond again and again.

“If you are going to be my boyfriend, you know that I am bought with a shortcake”

If that was going to be his only request, Akaashi would give him the best every time they met.

The following days Akaashi and Tsukishima began to be much longer together, raising rumors but still Bokuto intervened among them, until the setter became serious.

"Bokuto-san, we have to talk"

"Tell me, Akaashi, pretty"

"Tsk, you might not call him pretty in front of me" Tsukishima spoke in annoying tone

Bokuto didn't understand why Tsukishima got like this.

"Bokuto-san, you won't like this but ... Tsukishima and I are dating"

Bokuto immediately went into emo mode. The Fukurodani team began to shout from their table cheering for the captain. "Why had Akaashi decided to give him the K.O now?" The team knew that Akaashi had enough patience, but they understood that his shyness might counteract Bokuto.

The captain left the table with his head down and Tsukishima stared at Akaashi, ran his hand over his shoulder and brought him closer to his body comforting him.

"Are you sure about that?"

Akaashi nodded and Tsukki understood that he didn't have to ask his friend more.


	26. BE NICE, PLEASE? JUST THIS ONCE, FOR ME

Akiteru swallowed thick, he had to tell his little brother that a new candidate would arrive for his future arranged marriage. Kei had strategically taken care of everyone fleeing after his first reception with him.

Since Akiteru lost the right to ascend to the throne. Kei hated his brother for it, he wanted to keep a quiet life in the palace and now he was a candidate to be the king.

The older brother after taking a breath called that marble door and when he heard Kei opened it. He was found reading a book and when he looked up he was frowning. His little brother was very intelligent and surely knew what he came for.

"Again brother?"

“Please Kei, give it a try. This time a candidate will come that his family has been linked to ours for decades”

“Marry you with him!” Commented annoyingly.

“Kei!”

The youngest thundered his tongue, still disgusted at having to go through this.

“When is it coming?” Akiteru smiled with that question.

"On Friday"

Kei waved his hand so that his older brother withdrew. Akiteru understood and left him in his room alone. After that news blond child had not the desire to continue reading, so closes the book.

He moved from his room and went out to the garden for a while, asked one of the maids to bring tea and a piece of shortcake to the small greenhouse there was. He liked to rest there, it was a really quiet place.

The week passed quietly for the young Tsukishima. The palace was prepared for reception, Prince Kuroo would arrive by noon and they prepared a great banquet. Kei was decided on the clothes he should wear and reluctantly put on.

Akiteru went to look for him in his room and as they walked through the halls talked to him.

"Be nice this time, please"

Kei snorted, he would try but he would not strain on it.


	27. SEX AND CHEAP PERFUME

Akaashi and Tsukishima are roommates and shared a small apartment in a block of flats in Tokyo. They attended the same university although they studied different careers. Tsukishima studied archeology and Akaashi literature.

On the same floor Kuroo and Bokuto are living together. They were of superior courses and they were always having parties. They were wall to wall and that bothered the youngest who were serious about their studies.

Kuroo and Bokuto urged those two to join their parties, annoying them by saying they were boring, even when they knocked on the door to turn down the music.

One day Kuroo and Tsukishima agreed in the elevator and the brunette took the opportunity to disturb the blond. Tsukishima who was bothered by the kind of arrogant people, fell into his trap and when he met Akaashi they finally decided to go to those famous parties.

They dressed formally and with a bottle of vodka knocked on the door of their neighbors. When they opened the party was just beginning. Akaashi and Tsukishima were not people who were comfortable with those environments, they were surprised by how everything was prepared and decorated.

The night was passing and the hosts were inviting Akaashi and Tsukishima to different drinks. The night passed like lightning and when the blond woke up he found himself in the same bed as Kuroo. He knew that if he raised his voice he would wake him up. He didn't remember anything but his hips hurt a hell. It was there when he assumed that he had passed with his neighbor.

He got out of bed silently, taking his clothes and dressing as quickly as possible. Tsukishima closed the door of the room carefully and when he thought he was safe, he heard a noise and looked to his right.

It was Akaashi and he looked identically to him.

"You too?" The blond asked.

Akaashi felt ashamed and slowly the roommates came out of there in silence, they knew that this event would be something they would not talk about again


	28. YOU’RE AND IDIOT, I AM AN IDIOT. WE’RE THE CO-PRESIDENTS OF THE IDIOT CLUB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANGA SPOILERS ALERT!!

After losing in the nationals, Kageyama realized that Tsukishima had the powers to be one of his weapons. During their second year they had many fights. Tsukishima did not want to move a finger for the king. Until in his third year his best friend Yamaguchi became the team captain with Kageyama as vice-captain.

Kageyama took advantage of that event and spoke with Yamaguchi who agreed that Tsukki had evolved and that his height and his journey in those two years could be a great legacy.

When Yamaguchi was discussing it with Tsukki, at first he was not animated, as in any of the previous times but there was something that was active in the blond's mind. If he didn't pay attention, his friend could tell any of his secrets.

The freckled one tried to convince him once more and Tsukishima agreed, becoming the selfless but he was really interested in keeping things he had told his friend as he liked Kageyama.

The feeling was mutual on the part of the setter. Hinata and Yamaguchi knew. More than once they had joined to match those two but they only had to put their pride in between and throw down all their work.

The third year ended for the four Karasuno players being that their separation. Everyone took different paths.

Tsukishima continued on the path of studies, while Kageyama chose to play volleyball professionally. They did not expect to miss each other, that lack of an annoying word from the other.

They were always too proud and so they continued increasing their gap. Tsukishima always followed in the V league and Yamaguchi watched him closely.

"You were pathetic letting him go" Mentioned the freckled, the blond nodded.

Middle blocker and setter wanted to meet again to give themselves a chance leaving behind their stupid pride.


	29. TEQUILA ON YOUR LIPS

Being in love with his roommate was the worst thing that could happen to Kuroo. His friends Akaashi and Bokuto recommended that he not do it but he was proud to be with whom he loved, he felt one step ahead of any suitor That the blond could have.

Tsukishima moved a few months ago, when classes started. Kuroo was happy to be able to share more time with Tsukki. In those months he discovered that the blond was quite boring, not even at campus parties he drank and Kuroo was dying to taste those fine and pink lips accompanied by the sweet taste of any drink.

Kuroo planned an outing for his roommate to celebrate his honors in his last work. Tsukishima accepted though annoying Kuroo making him promise that he would pay. Something angry the brunette accepted.

After dinner at Danny’s, Kuroo led the blond to a pub. He was looking for one that was not crowded, knew Tsukki and knew he didn't like crowds. Tsukishima ventured and let the brunette ask for something for him.

Things were increasing and Kuroo just asked for a shot of tequila for the both of them. Tsukki was already somewhat overwhelmed.

"This will be the last thing I take" Notice the blond.

After drinking from that small step and biting the lemon, Kuroo put his hand on the blond's chin to kiss him. Tsukki found himself receptive and let himself be done, although he was aware of what was happening he separated.

"You're drunk?"

"No, Kei"

Tsukishima was silent, Kuroo swallowed thickly waiting for him to hit him on the cheek but what he heard surprised him.

“Next time, leave preambles and do it directly”

Tsukishima had just said he wanted another kiss?! Kuroo didn't fit in his happiness and hug him.

"Kuroo, please ... you overwhelm me"

The brunette separate the blond right away and smiled at him.

"I'll give you as many as you want Kei, I'm dying for it"

The blond blushed and gave him a smile.

"Idiot, it took you"

Kuroo laughed.

"Maybe you should have thrown me tracks much earlier"

"And then where is the fun?"

Kuroo licked his lips, taking away the taste of tequila and gave Tsukishima a smile, the blond was really interesting.


	30. TURN ARROUND AND SAY THAT ON MY FACE

Tsukishima would never declare to others. He would always wait for the other person to do it because he knew he would look pathetic, blushed to his ears and uttering those two words that meant a world.

Tsukishima had fallen in love with Kuroo during the time they were connected in the camps. Thanks to 3TH Gym, he strengthened his friendship with Akaashi and Bokuto, the four made plans and Tsukki really enjoyed them.

Tsukishima also befriended with Kenma, something he never expected. But they had a lot in common with what he believed.

Kenma sent a message to Tsukishima, he wanted to surprise his best friend by taking the person he liked to graduation. Tsukki agreed, he wanted to see Kuroo's face when he saw him at his celebration party.

Tsukishima knew that it was the last chance he had to be honest with the elder, he would soon start studying for university entrance exams and would not have time to reach him.

Kenma's house had been filled with people unknown to the blond, you could tell that Kuroo was a popular person and he wouldn't deny it, he knew how patient and sweet he could be, that made him bite his lip. Maybe it was pathetic to declare, maybe the brunette liked someone else.

That caused Tsukishima to retire to the bathroom, something that caught the attention of Akaashi and Kenma, both wanted to open the door, but nothing worked. They had to leave the blond alone to receive the brunette.

Kuroo looked for Tsukishima in the dining room and didn't find him, he felt disappointed but Kenma quickly told him where he was. The brunette didn't hesitate to go look for Tsukki.

The brunette knock on the door being somewhat nervous. When the blond answered he was surprised to hear the brunette, quickly cleaned his face and left the bathroom.

"Tsukki what's wrong with you?"

Tsukishima had advanced the brunette and spoke to him from behind.

“It's pathetic, right? It's pathetic to be in love with you and feel that I don't have a chance because everyone who is under can be better than me. ”

Tsukki spoke in a low tone, but not low enough for Kuroo not to hear, his statement angered him.

"Tsukki, repeat that on my face, if you dare" The brunette clenched his fists.

The blond turned, slightly red. When he found the slightly angry brunette, he knew he was right, that the brunette only saw him as a brother, but when he least expected it he received a kiss from Kuroo.

"And now you would repeat what you said?"

The blond denied.

"Better, because Kei, there is no one better than you at this party"

This time Tsukishima was the one who kissed the brunette.


	31. TRICK OR TREAT?

It was their first Halloween party together and they had to celebrate it. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima had been sharing a floor for a few months and the elders would not miss the opportunity of a party to see their partners in costumes.

The four decided to make a plan at home, pizzas and scary movies to get a little closer to their respective partners.

Neither Tsukishima and Akaashi were use not to celebrate Halloween but the illusion of those two made them move a little. Tsukki bought a bear kigurumi. Akaashi wore a police costume with things he had in his room which he tweaked to pretend he was a zombie.

Bokuto sniffed the footsteps of the youngest boys and the same page as Tsukki, the former ace of Fukurodani asked for an owl. Kuroo took advantage of Akaashi's idea and also a wolf-man suit made up of things in his closet.

Tsukishima blushed at the sight of Kuroo.

"Will you eat me later?"

Kuroo didn't usually hear those questions from his boyfriend. He was too shy but when he heard them he was excited. Soon it hugged him by the hips and kissed him.

Akaashi when he saw Bokuto couldn't help laughing. He didn't think there was a better costume than that for his partner. Soon the two-colored hair approached to ask his boyfriend for a caress which he distributed through his hair, Bokuto really looked like a real owl.

Before starting the night Kuroo took out his cell phone, wanted to immortalize that moment, so they took a picture. There were several, some with filters and others without them, the thing was to have fun.

After the photo session, the pizzas soon arrived and the films were selected. They felt that they could not celebrate Halloween in a better way than among friends and on the sofa at home.

They provided their beer cans to be able to celebrate that event once again the following year.


End file.
